Warriors 5D's
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: "Blue alone can save us all..." Cinderpelt said. Who is blue? What does the signers have to do with this? Is BloodClan getting their revenge on the whole earth? Read and find out? Rated T, just in case!
1. Episode 1: Cinderpelt's Omen

Me: (sigh)

Queen Dragun Dinn: What?

Me: Me tired, that's all. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor Warriors. I only own the OCs.

—

Chapter 1: Cinderpelt's omen

* * *

Squirrelflight went to sleep. She closed her eyes. She had a weird dream. There were twolegs and cats were screaming. "What's going on?" Squirrelflight yowled. Nobody could here her. Suddenly the noises stop, everybody was frozen like a block of ice, expect for Squirrelflight. Then Cinderpelt appeared. "Cinderpelt!" Squirrelflight said excitedly. "Squirrelflight... StarClan, ThunderCan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and SkyClan are in deep danger!" Cinderpelt said. "All of the clans!" Squirrelflight said. "Squirrelflight listen to this prophecy..." Cinderpelt said. Squirrelflight stood straight up like a stick and stood still as a rock and listen, carefully.

_the clans are in deep and serious danger, so they will become as one and two worlds will become one as well. But this very wise and lively one can save us all from destruction and madness... __**Blue**__ alone can save us all..._

Then Squirrelflight looked up to the sky, she saw a real **twoleg kit** with blue-green hair with a single ponytail, he had fair skin. He had yellow-green eyes. In the sky his yellow-green eyes were starry-eyed and blue and black fire surrounded him. (**A/N: Can you guess who it is?**). _Who is he?_ Squirrelflight thought. Cinderpelt kept repeating the end of the prophecy. _**Blue**__ alone can save us all..._

Squirrelflight kept tossing and turning. "SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Bramblestar said. She awaken from her prophecy, sweating like crazy and looked at Bramblestar with moon-eyed eyes. Her pelt and sweat glisten into the moonlight. "Can I talk to you Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight asked. "Um, sure!" Bramblestar said. They walked and went up top of a rock and looked at the stars. "I got a prophecy from Cinderpelt!" Squirrelflight said. "Seriously?" Bramblestar said surprisingly. "What did she say?" Bramblestar asked. "The clans are in deep and serious danger, so they will become as one and two worlds will become one as well. But this very wise and lively one can save us all from destruction and madness... **Blue** alone can save our clan." Squirrelflight said, repeating what Cinderpelt said. "Blue... alone..." Bramblestar mumbled. "What does it mean, Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar asked. "I do not know, but she said only **Blue** can save our clan."

—

Me: Phew! Okay that was long for me to right and I think I suck at making prophecies, sadly.

Queen Dragun Djinn: Yes, yes you do! Anyways review and guess who the 'blue' is who will save our the clans and StarClan! ;)


	2. Episode 2: Luna's Dream Encounters

Me: Chapter 2!

Queen Dragun Djinn: Nobody is reviewing... you should literally stop!

Me: I hope you spontaneously explode, someday! :D

Queen Dragun Djinn: One, that's janky, two there is no such thing as abiogenesis.

Me: Translation please?

Queen Dragun Djinn: (sigh) spontaneous generation, that includes me exploding magically! :(

Me: Anyways, I don't know Yugioh 5D's nor Warriors, It's about time I did the disclaimer for once in my life!

* * *

Chapter 2: Luna's dream encounters

_Luna Terasaki..._ A voice called out. Luna was blind and she couldn't see in this darkness. _Dang it! I wish I had a flashlight!_ Luna thought. "This is only my imagination... right?" Luna muttered. "Nope, sweet thing!" the same voice said, that called her full name. He came out of the darkness, Luna was surprised, she saw a cat, with unfriendly piercing ice-blue eyes. He had a snow-white underbelly, scarred muzzle and he was a dark brown tom. "My name is Hawkfrost. But I already know you and you probably know me!" Hawkfrost said. "I heard of you!" Luna said. "Of course you have, that's what I said... sweet thing!" Hawkfrost chuckled evilly. The tomcat gazed at Luna evilly. "You better not-" Luna said, but Hawkfrost interrupted her sentence. "You mean, pull a fast one on ya! Naw!" Hawkfrost snorted lyingly. "Your lying you pinhead!" Luna screamed. "I'm lying?" Hawkfrost growled fiercely. _He is like his father_... _expect_ **_worse_**! Luna thought. "I'm worse? You know, since I was killed in my world, I can actually read your thoughts!" Hawkfrost snorted. Luna was shocked. "No duh, Sherlock, of course your worse then your father!" Luna snorted. "I hate you!" Hawkfrost said spitefully. Luna jumped a bit when Hawkfrost said he hated her. "I'm surprised!" Luna snorted sarcastically. "We'll if I'm the pinhead, Luny! Then your a weak-minded, mindless coward who always wants to be protected by... **Leo**!" Hawkfrost snapped. "You... How do you know-" Luna asked. "My father, Tigerstar, encountered Leo's dream before! See how slow-witted you are Luna Terasaki! Huh, next time, catch up!" Hawkfrost said. "I'm not weak or slow, Hawkfrost!" Luna said. "Yes you are!" Another voice said, it was a battle-scarred tomcat with yellow eyes, it was Clawface (**A/N: listen if you think I got Clawface's eye color wrong, don't be to scared to review! I'll fix it! Okay! I could be wrong, but I put yellow because on the warrior wikia, Clawface's eyes looked a bit yellow in my point of view. But it didn't say in the wiki how they describe Clawface! But if you want to examine please do so****. So please PM or review me If I got the eye color wrong! Now back to the episode!**) "Hello there!" Clawface said coldly. "I know you, too!" Luna said. "Told you! If you are going encounter Luna's dreams, you got to know she slow-witted!" Clawface said. "Leave her alone and leave you selfish brutes!" Another voice said. _This one better be a good cat_ Luna thought. Just then, a pale silver tom with long, feathery whiskers and beside him who ran passed Luna, was a dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes. Then the pale silver tom head-butted Hawkfrost and the dark ginger head-butted Clawface.

Then Luna woke up, sweating, with eyes wide opened. _Was that_ _**Featherwhisker**_ _and_ **_Flametail_**, _just bout saw recently!?_ Luna thought. Then she saw her blundering bother still asleep, so she went back to sleep and closed her eyes.

"I hope they don't bother you again!" Featherwhisker said. "Me two!" Flametail said. "Featherwhisker! Flametail! Okay I'm confused, first Tigerstar's evil son, Hawkfrost comes and then probably 15 minutes later, Spottedleaf's murderer, Clawface shows up, what's going on and I want the truth!" Luna hollered. "Wow she's feisty!" Flametaul said. "Luna our world is in serious trouble!" Featherwhisker said. "We need your brother!" Flametail said. "Why?" Luna asked, while she dusted her self off. "Because in Cinderpelt's prophecy, Blue alone can save us all! Blue and Black represents Leo in our world! So that means Leo is the only who can save our StarClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and SkyClan!" Featherwhisker said. Luna sighed. "Alright, I'll tell the others! But that doesn't mean I trust you!" Luna said. "She is really feisty!" Flametail mumbled. "More like the feistiest!" Featherwhisker said. Then they disappeared into the distance.

—

Me: Chapter 2 done!

Silverstream: **Episode 3: Clans join forces with the Signers!**

Foxleap: Review! =D (puts a big wide smile on his face)


	3. Episode 3: Clans joins forces w Signers

Me: Chapter 3!

Icecloud: Yeah!

Jayfeather: I hate Breezepelt and Dawnpelt!

Me: ;) Awesome dude!

Dawnpelt and Breezepelt: _

Jayfeather: (sticks tongue out at Breeezepelt and Dawnpelt)

Breezepelt: =[

Dawnpelt: =(

Cinderheart: Pom Pom does own Yugioh 5D's or Warriors! She only owns the OCs whatever that means! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Clans join forces with Signers!

"Um.. just where on silverpelt are we going!" Hazeltail asked. "To find the Signers!" Bramblestar said. "Um, question! Who are the signers, exactly?" Rosepetal asked. "They are the ones who are going to help us save StarClan and all of our clans!" Bramblestar explained. "But I know there twolegs-" Bramblestar said. "WAIT THEY ARE TWOLEGS!?" Poppyfrost said. Bramblestar groaned. "Would all rather be killed or let wise and powerful twolegs help us!" Squirrelflight snapped. "Um... Let wise and powerful twolegs help us, in my theory!" Cinderheart said. "Okay, so let's find them!" Mistystar said. "Right on with you!" Blackstar said. "All right!" Onestar said. "Here we go!" Leafstar said. "Great... this day couldn't possibly get any worse!" Ashfoot said. Onestar just gave Ashfoot an icy glare. The clans started traveling to wear the signers are. It will not be a easy task, especially teaming up with a bunch of strange and random twolegs you heard in a dream by StarClan, but you never knew them, you didn't hear about them a lot nor you've never knew what they looked like of course. They kept traveling and Ivypool kept complaining about her paws being tired. "Are we there yet!" Ivypool whined. "For the love of Mouse-dung Ivypool! You keep asking the same questions, you repeated by approximately, 999 times already!" Bramblestar said. "We'll still, my paws hurt!" Ivypool said. "And I'm tired carrying Briarlight!" Thornclaw said. "I'm hungry!" Lionblaze said. "I think we're almost there! Now stop acting like kits!" Blackstar snapped. "Ughh!" Bumblestripe said, ignoring the ShadowClan leader. they traveled and traveled. Poppyfrost and Berrynose's son, Molepaw threw up because he hadn't eaten in a while on the long journey to New Domino City. So everybody had to hunt prey and fresh-kill, luckily, Molepaw's sister, Cherrypaw sneak a hot, fresh, juicy and pulpy vole 16 minutes ago and gave it to Molepaw. The brown-and-cream tom apprentice nudged his fluffy ginger she-cat and then ate his vole. He looked satisfied, all of them continued on the journey. Until finally Squirrelflight said something that would **satisfy** all of the clans. "We're here..." Squirrelflight said, excitedly.

"Thank StarClan's kits! I'm tired!" Ivypool said. She rested on the ground until Toadstep said something that will make her upset and agitated. "You'll realize we have to actually find the signers! Right, so were not actually done walking, yet.. Ivypool!" Toadstep said. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! OH MY STARCLAN!" Ivypool screamed. Then they saw a twoleg kit, he had a missing eye like Brightheart and was chasing a frog. "Maybe he can help!" Squirrelflight said. "Squirrelflight, he probably doesn't know-" Bramblestar said, but Squirrelflight got out of the bushes, making Bramblestar immensely upset. Squirrelflight went by the twoleg kit. "Hello!" Squirrelflight meowed in her sweet honey voice. "Hi! Wait a talking cat who are you?" The twoleg kit asked. "I'm Squirrelflight. My father name is Firestar, my mother name is Sandstorm and my mate is Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight said. "Okay! Are you lost!" The twoleg kit asked. "Actually were lost!" Bramblestar said. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and SkyClan came out of the bushes. "What's your name?" Mistystar asked, politely. "My name is Denver. Denver Terasaki!" Denver said. "Do you know the signers?" Blackstar asked, firmly. "Oh yes! I live with them! Here I'll bring you to them!" Denver said eagerly. "Thank you so much, little one! May StarClan bless your gratefulness and kindness as a reward, gift and honor!" Leafpool said. "Okay!" Denver said. "Now the place is not far from here, so let's start traveling, amigos!" Denver said. Ivypool and Bumblestripe sighed with relief."Amigos?" Birchfall mumbled in confusion and he looked at Rosepetal, who shrugged in reply. "I don't know what that means, sorry! Not the right cat to ask." Rosepetal said. They ignored and started traveling. Brightheart speeded ahead, but her mate, Cloudtail said something. "Brightheart! You need to travel slowly!" Cloudtail warned sternly. "I got a question to ask!" Brightheart said and then she padded faster again. "E-Excuse... um... um... D-Denver?" Brightheart stammered stutteringly. "Yes?" Denver asked. "How did you get your missing eye! If you won't tell me! I understand it's personal!" Brightheart said politely. "Well my mother abused me!" Denver said. The traveling went silent to chitter chatter and gossip. "Oh you poor thing!" Brightheart said. "How did ya get yours!" Denver asked. "Dogs! A special friend name Swiftpaw died saving me!" Brightheart explained. "We'll He was super loyal!" Denver said. "Yeah!" Brightheart said. "Your mother must've had some huge claws!" Molepaw said. "No! They stabbed my with a knife!" Denver said. "What's a knife?" Sedgewhisker asked. "I'll show you all when we get there!" Denver said. Then they finally there...

"Um how many cats you have Denver... you went on a Easter egg hunt, but expect it's call a random cat hunt!" Kasey said. "No!" Bumblestripe said. "We're here to you guys!" Cherrypaw said. "Wait!" Squirrelflight said. She stared at him carefully. Then she remembered. "This is him!" Squirrelflight said. She stand next to Leo. "Okay what the flimflam is going on?" Trixie asked, angrily. "We'll you see, All of our clan is in danger! Including the clans who traveled with us! StarClan can't help us now! But, Blue can save us all!" Bramblestar said. "This is the twoleg kit I saw in my dream!" Squirrelflight said. "YOU MEAN, YOU DRAGGED US HERE ALL THE WAY BECAUSE YOU SAW HIM IN YOUR DREAMS!" Blackstar said. "It was a prophecy! Blackbrain!" Squirrelflight said. Blackstar gasped and just huffed with annoyance. "So are we going to stay here or what?" Ivypool said. Then Akiza's brother came down, he stared and he shouted. "Akiza!" Takeo said. A beautiful twoleg came down the stairs, she was wearing a beautiful dress. Graystripe, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Lionblaze's heart was beating out there chest. "HELLLLLOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" Graystripe said. He ran over to Akiza and jumped into her arms. Graystripe grinned. "You. Got. To. Be. Kidding." Squirrelflight said. Leafpool and Sandstorm face-pawed.

—

Me: Okay! That's the longest I wrote.

Queen Dragun Djinn: So your just going to ended there!

Me: Not completely, but there will be a new chapter! :D Review!


	4. Episode 4: Bramblestar's Steamy Feelings

Me: Episode/Chapter 4

Teodor: Wow... question? What's the shipping/pairing name for Graystripe x Akiza?

Me: Ummm... well... I know! Wait... i don't know... :(

Luna: (face palm)

Me: Anyways, Teodor, disclaimer please.

Teodor: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's or Warriors and what not. (yawns and curls up to sleep like a fox)

Leo: Was this dude switched at birth?

Denver: sadly... no...

Luna: GUYS!

Me: Anyways, there is going to be heavy LunaxBramble. :D

Leo: Let her evil-minded writing begins... =]

dun dun dun dun duuuuuun!

Me: (chuckles evilly)

—

_Briarlight: previously on Warriors 5D's. ;D_

_"Hello!" Squirrelflight meowed in her sweet honey voice. "Hi! Wait a talking cat who are you?" The twoleg kit asked. "I'm Squirrelflight. My father name is Firestar, my mother name is Sandstorm and my mate is Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight said. "Okay! Are you lost!" The twoleg kit asked. "Actually were lost!" Bramblestar said. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and SkyClan came out of the bushes. "What's your name?" Mistystar asked, politely. "My name is Denver. Denver Terasaki!" Denver said. "Do you know the signers?" Blackstar asked, firmly. "Oh yes! I live with them! Here I'll bring you to them!" Denver said eagerly. "Thank you so much, little one! May StarClan bless your gratefulness and kindness as a reward, gift and honor!" Leafpool said._

_"It was a prophecy! Blackbrain!" Squirrelflight said. Blackstar gasped and just huffed with annoyance. "So are we going to stay here or what?" Ivypool said. Then Akiza's brother came down, he stared and he shouted. "Akiza!" Takeo said. A beautiful twoleg came down the stairs, she was wearing a beautiful dress. Graystripe, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Lionblaze's heart was beating out there chest. "HELLLLLOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" Graystripe said. He ran over to Akiza and jumped into her arms. Graystripe grinned. "You. Got. To. Be. Kidding." Squirrelflight said. Leafpool and Sandstorm face-pawed._

—

Chapter 4: Bramblestar's steamy feelings

"Sorry for Graystripe's behavior!" Leafpool sighed. Graystripe just gave Leafpool an icy glare. "Graystripe!" Millie shouted. "That's his arrogant mate, Millie! A former Kittypet. Who is sadly my... my mother" Blossomfall said. Millie glared as well. Bramblestar sighed is dismay. "Okay speaking of Graystripe, I was in your dream!" Leo said, changing topic. "It was prophecy. Your friends can help Leo, but your the true one who can save our clans. Including our wise ancestors... StarClan." Squirrelflight said. "Alright we are taking Businesslike plans!" Tawnypelt said. "Businesslike?" Heathertail said. "Yeah! Meaning we got to do somethin." Tigerheart said.

"Like what?" Leo asked. "I know!" Sandstorm asked. "We could start an alliance!" Sandstorm suggested. Bramblestar bit his lip and then he flicked his tail forcefully. "Yeah! Like if anyone has been having weird dreams?" Petalfur asked. "Yeah anybody?" Woody asked (**A/N: I know Woody isn't really part of any clans, but hey! It makes it more interesting if he came along! He helped out clans from those meanie beavers! Besides he is my other favorite cat in warriors! The Erins should make him appear more**!). "Um, my older sister Luna has been having weird dreams and daydreams lately!" Ari-Pekka mentioned. "Really?" Bramblestar said. "You kind of look like the cat she has been seeing her dreams!" Ari-Pekka said. "What have she been saying!" Snowbird asked curiously. "Well she has been saying Hawkfrost was here!" Ari-Pekka replied. "Hawkfrost!" Bramblestar said. "Hawkfrost is my brother!" Bramblestar said surprisingly. "Well that mangy, double-crossing, two-timing, backstabbing, perfidy tabby have been driving my cousin bonkers!" A voice said. It was a another twoleg kit, he was the same age as them, but months younger. "Who are you?" Bramblestar asked firmly. "My name is Hiro Maki, Leo and Luna's cousin. Your name must be Bramblestar, if I'm correct!" Hiro said. Bramblestar was awed and thunderstruck. "How do you know?" Bramblestar asked with a thunderstruck voice. "Well let's just say I have seen you in drawings." Hiro replied. "Drawings?" Bramblestar mumbled inaudibly. "M-May... I s-s-s-speak... with your c-cousin?" Bramblestar stuttered meekly. "Of course! I thought you would never ask, Bramblestar! Follow me and just talk to her gently Bramblestar." Hiro said softly. "I'll do my best!" Bramblestar replied. Hiro nodded, he showed Bramblestar the way and without hesitation, irresolution nor wavering, Bramblestar instantaneously and promptly followed Hiro. Bramblestar was still awestruck about Hiro knowing him. The massive tabby shook his head to stop thinking about how Hiro knows him, out of his mind. Right now, Bramblestar's main focus and emphasis was, thinking about questions he is bout to ask to Luna and the odds in the conversation with Luna. Bramblestar has never ever talked to a twoleg kit before, but if it is worth it for the clans future and Cinderpelt's Omen, he was curious about Luna and only Luna.

Hiro opened the door a bit, enough room for Bramblestar to get through without getting stuck. In that crack, which was the size of Bramblestar, saw Luna petting her exotic pet, Aamu the European wildcat, it was a tabby just like Bramblestar, but they didn't look the same thought. "Luna, Somebody... (coughs) I mean somecat is here to see you!" Hiro said. "Good luck!" Hiro whispered and winked at him. Bramblestar kindly and politely dipped his head and entered the room. "So you have a Kittypet?" Bramblestar asked. Luna jumped, she notice that the cat looked like Tigerstar. "I heard about your dreams! I may look like my father, but I'm not him! Please hang loose! I just want to asks some questions!" Bramblestar begged. _Great, I'm begging for twoleg kit! Great..._ Bramblestar thought. Luna nodded a bit. Bramblestar, shyly, walked over to Luna. Luna put down Aamu on her bed, who meowed and picked up Bramblestar. Bramblestar was also thunderstruck by this. She sat him on the bed. Bramblestar licked his paws. "Thank you.." Bramblestar purred softly. "Okay, my first question is what did Hawkfrost say to you?" Bramblestar asked sternly and yet, softly in manner. "Well he called me weak-minded, mindless and slow-witted." Luna said meekly. _Mouse-dung! __Really Hawkfrost? Really!_ Bramblestar thought. "And he also virulently said he hated me." Luna added meekly. "I see! Sorry for my brother's behavior! He very spiteful and traitorous like my father." Bramblestar said. Bramblestar had warmth, whole-heartedly and disarming feeling inside. It made Bramblestar release all his stress, mentally. His heart was beating at breakneck speed. The the warmth feeling suddenly turned into a amorous and steamy feeling. He never felt this way not even around Squirrelflight (**A/N: you know where this heading, huh? :D**)! Was Bramblestar amorously and erotically desired and in love with Luna? Bramblestar was in love! "Anyways, did he hit you or swipe at you at all, Luna?" Bramblestar meowed. "No! But... another dream was, he did whales bludgeoned me, before. But that happens rarely." Luna said. _Her ingratiatingly, stroking, idolatry honeyed voice makes me wanna-no! Bad Bramblestar, your focus is to ask questions not think nasty thoughts! Bad Bramblestar!_ Bramblestar thought. "Anyways. What else happen... or... you don't want to tell me more?" Bramblestar asked softly. "I don't want to tell you more! It makes me shiver!" Luna said. "I completely understands, Luna." Bramblestar purred. _Why do I feel this way?_ Bramblestar thought. "We'll aren't you coming?" Luna asked. "Yeah um, Luna! Can you pick up?" Bramblestar asked meekly. Luna astounded said "Yes." Which was much to Bramblestar surprised. She picked him up. "Come on Aamu!" Luna called and Aamu followed Luna.

"What's taking Bramblestar so long!" Sorreltail spat. Brightheart and Sorreltail were fighting over Yusei. She started to get tired. Squirrelflight jaw-dropped. She saw Bramblestar getting all cozy, nestling, nuzzling and cuddling in Luna's arms. She cocked her head back. Luna gently put Bramblestar down. "Word!" Squirrelflight spat. Everybody was surprised at Squirrelflight's unexpected and thunderstruck paroxysm. Bramblestar walked by Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight started outrageously squabbling and wrangling at Bramblestar. Bramblestar had mixed emotions about Squirrelflight's paroxysm. He was immensely, violently awed, befuddled, exasperated, bamboozled, jolted, ballistic and apoplectic. He was also felt crestfallen, elegiac and violently lugubrious. Bramblestar just gave Squirrelflight the look. The look of I-don't-have-time-for-your-pettiness.

—

Me: fingers hurt...

Swiftpaw: poor thing :(

Me: anyways review

Swiftpaw: next, Episode 5: Always Be My Leo

Spottedleaf: Oh this one will be funny!

Redtail: Oh, I bet it will!

Lionheart: Indeed!

Bluestar: It's gonna be hilarious! =p


	5. Episode 5: Always Be My Leo

Me: Episode 5! Crookedstar disclaimer!

Crookedstar: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's nor Warriors! Only own the OCs. This chapter is going to be contain Squirrelflight x Leo.

Me: Also as you can see, obviously, this title is a pun out of Mariah Carey's song; Always Be My Baby. I did on purpose because of these reasons: 1, I like Mariah Carey. 2, I couldn't thing of nothing else, lol.

Crookedstar: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Always Be My Leo

* * *

"I'm going to hang with Leo, okay?" Squirrelflight said. "Alrighty!" Bramblestar purred in reply. The dark ginger she-cat went be with Leo, who petting his pet wolfdog, Gerwulf. was watching Teodor and his new friend Claire from Duel Academy, playing tag. "Ha! I got you!" Claire chuckled. "No fair!" Teodor said. Teodor was now chasing Claire. "Hey Leo!" Squirrelflight said. "Wow! Is that a wolf?" Squirrelflight asked. "It's a wolfdog!" Leo said. "What's a wolfdog?" Squirrelflight asked. "A wolfdog is a dog crossed with twoleg dog and and a wolf." Leo explained. "Cool!" Squirrelflight said. Bramblestar noticed that Squirrelflight was by a wolf. Bramblestar ran to the rescue. "You Fox-dung! That thing is going to kill Squirrelflight-" Bramblestar yowled. "Oh don't be stupid!" Leo snorted. Bramblestar cocked his head back, he was threaten. "Gerwulf wouldn't hurt any cats! Not even you guys! He is very friendly!" Leo said. "Alright... then!" Bramblestar said. Bramblestar rolled his eyes and watch Squirrelflight purr on Gerwulf. Bramblestar just remembered something. "Leo! How is Luna?" Bramblestar asked. "She is fine. She is getting better. Ever since you had that talk with her. I don't what you did Bramblestar, but Luna hasn't had nightmares in weeks!" Leo said happily. "That's good news. I'm glad my talk helped her." Bramblestar replied. "Anyways, here comes Luna now!" Squirrelflight said. "Hey Luna." Bramblestar said. "Hei Bramblestar!" Luna said. "Listen Luna, sorry about my quarrel yesterday." Squirrelflight said meekly. She felt guilt up her spine and shivered. "It's okay." Luna replied back. Squirrelflight felt happy instead of guilt. She went and purred on Leo's lap. Bramblestar laughed and snorted. "What's so funny?" Squirrelflight squirmed, trying to get cozy and comfortable. "Your weird purring!" Bramblestar snorted. Squirrelflight said. She took a nap as the fresh breeze blew on there pelts. "Leo I got another omen from Cinderpelt. The dangerous threat will be coming sooner then everybody thinks! So we shouldn't get to cozy here." Squirrelflight said, sounding concerned. "It's okay Squirrelflight! I will let nothing hurt you or the clans! I promise!" Leo said sternly. Squirrelflight smiled. Leo smiled back in replied and continuing rubbing Squirrelflight's torn ear. It made Squirrelflight feel eased and relaxed. You'll Always be my Leo Squirrelflight said.

* * *

Bluestar: Where is the hilarious scene! I want something to happen to Akiza! :(

Me: It was a short episode chapter! Hilarious scenes will come sooner then you think Bluestar I promise!

Ashfur & Mudclaw: Review!

Me: By the way, Mudclaw and Ashfur, who da flimflam let you two in StarClan.

Hollyleaf: That's what I like to know, as well, Pom Pom :/

Ashfur: The question is, who let Hollyleaf in StarClan! =o

Hollyleaf: =/


	6. Episode 6: 5D's vs Dark Forest!, Pt 1

Me: no funnies today! I don't own yugioh 5d's nor Warriors, only the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 6: 5D's vs Dark Forest!, Pt 1

"I like this moderate breeze!" Ari-Pekka said enthsiatically. Bramblestar couldn't help chuckled at her hopped-up expression on her face. He looked over to his left, he saw Birchfall playing with Chucho, they seem happy. But Squirrelflight wasn't. She looked stressed out and a bit crabby too. "Something wrong with Squirrelflight! She keeps hissing at me each time asked her whats wrong! Your her mate! Maybe you should ask her! Here I'll go with you, if you want!" Dustpelt said. Bramblestar and Dustpelt went by Squirrelflight hissed back at them. She was threshing herself around Leo's lap, painfully. Obviously she did it on purpose. "Hey! What's wrong!" Bramblestar asked. "Yeah! Why are you so cranky? It's a beautiful and pleasant day outside! And not to mention the nice moderate breeze!" Dustpelt said. "It's more of a fresh breeze to me, Dustpelt!" Whitewing said. She was sitting next to Squirrelflight. Those two were best friends ever since they were kits. "The danger is lurking everywhere!" Squirrelflight said. Birchfall stopped his running and had a ignoramus look on his face. "Where? Where! Where is it?" Birchfall said. "Birchfall you are so dunce! The danger is hidden somewhere, you can't just find it easily!" Squirrelflight hissed angrily. Birchfall mumbled something inaudible and huffed out with frustration and annoyance. "Squirrelflight don't be mean to Birchfall. He maybe not the best tractable and ThunderClan warrior cat, but at least he is trying!" Whitewing said. "Thank you for the encouragement." Birchfall said sarcastically. Whitewing rolled her eyes. Then minutes later a deadly guests appeared. It was them... the danger that Squirrelflight warned everybody about.

"Tigerstar! Hawkfrost! Clawface! Maggottail! Snowtuft! Mapleshade! Darkstripe! Hawkheart!" Squirrelflight yelped. "So you know us!" Maggottail sneered. "What do you want?" Tawnypelt sneered back, especially at her father. "To attack!" Clawface said. Tigerstar went and plunged himself, forcefully onto Leo. Leo struggled to fight back. Luna frighten for her life, while Denver, Teodor, Doli, Trixie and Chucho were cheering their older brother on. "Get em, Leonard! Get em!" Doli cheered. "Punch him the head!" Trixie chanted, repeatedly. Leo had no other choice, but to punch Tigerstar in the head, like his little sister Trixie chanted. Tigerstar squawked in agony. "Why you-!" Tigerstar hissed. He started towards Luna and was going to attack, straight towards her until... "I summon Cutter Beast Dragon Lioness!" A voice said. It was Akiza's little sister, Tomiko Izinski. Then out of no where, a folly colored lionlike dragon with sparkling cool gray eyes, it roared ferociously. All the cats jaw-dropped, they were immensely blindsided! "Tear down Tigerstar, with Polar Burst!" Tomiko said. Tomiko throw someone (aka Tigerstar) to the lions! The gigantic beast had a super-duper bright blue beam in his mouth and without hesitation, it blasted Tigerstar, it was a horrific attack. But Tigerstar wasn't done yet. "You think your so slick to defeat me!" Tigerstar said. The tabby got out his own duel disk. Yusei and friends were strikingly astonished. "I summon Bloodthirsty Archfiend Tiger!" Tigerstar said. It was a demonized Sumatran tiger hybridized with a dragon, it had unfriendly scarlet eyes and a flame pelt with burning inferno, pyro wings. It roared with furor. Bumblestripe screamed like a kitten and hid behind his mate, Dovewing, which Dovewing was paranoid by this. "I'm not your cat shield!" Dovewing spat. "But I'm scared of that thing!" Bumblestripe beefed meekly. "Demolish Tomiko with Nuclear Paroxysmal Tempest!" Tigerstar yowled evilly. While Cutter Beast Dragon Lioness was breathing a bitter wintry, gelid, ice-cold frosty polar beam, The evil Sumatran tiger blasted the venomous, fire-breathing volcanic beam. Bloodthirsty Archfiend Tiger's beam was more stronger then Cutter Beast Dragon Lioness's Polar Burst. Bloodthirsty Arcfiend Tiger blasted Cutter Beast Dragon Lioness. Tomiko growled with fury. Tigerstar laughed. "I can duel too know!" Tigerstar said. _What in Sliverpelt is a **duel**? _Bramblestar thought_._

* * *

Me: Next up is Episode 7: 5D's vs Dark Forset!, Pt. 2

Crookedstar: Why do you end it at good moment!

Me: Stop beefing! In Warriors book, they always ended with a good moment! =o

Crookedstar: True, but- never-mind...

Me: Exactly, review ^^


	7. Episode 7: 5D's vs Dark Forest!, Pt 2

Me: Yeah! Chapter 7! This one is going to be short so, Oakheat, disclaimer please!

Oakheart: Pom Pom does not own dirt!

Me: OAKHEART!

Oakheart: Fine... Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's nor Warriors. Only owns OCs. There! Happy? (mumbles something spitefully inaudible)

Me: Yes! (whispers something to Stonefur) What's wrong with your dad?

Stonefur: He is in a cranky mood. Rainflower again...

Me: Bummer...

(Luna walks in and see Stonefur)

Luna: STONIE!

Stonefur: LUNY-BABY!

(they run into each others arms and the song Love Will Find A Way plays from Lion King II)

Stonefur and Luna: They Know, Love will find a way, anywhere we go, were home, if we are there together like dark-

Me: OMG! Too lovey-dovey! UGH! SO MOSGUIDED AND ILLEGAL! SO AGAINST CAT BEING AND MANKIND! =o

Leo: I swish that was me and Akiza... :( (gets super-duper jealous)

Me: (face-palm) That's even more misguided. There is actually an age limit law of dating! Your 13 and Akiza is 18. Akiza can get arrested for being a pedophile your moron!

Leo: A MAN CAN DREAM!

Me: (does a harder face-palm)

* * *

Chapter 7: 5D's vs Dark Forest!, Pt. 2

Bramblestar thought what a duel was. All the cats were fighting, especially Dawnpelt and Maggottail. Dawnpelt was struggling to fight for her life. Jayfeather was helping her, Jayfeather never liked Dawnpelt, after she excused him for murdering her brother (A/N: I started to think Dawnpelt was in love with Flametail... incest, no more incest! We already had Patchpelt and Willowpelt... _) She was struggling for life and death. "You cannot kill me!" Maggottail said. "Y-Y-Yes I... Can!" Dawnpelt said. "Dawnpelt!" Tigerheart said. "I'll be fine... keep... fighting! BROTHER!" Dawnpelt screamed. Then Maggottail decided to finish her off, Dawnpelt huffed and managed to push him off of her... big mistake, he pushed her against the tree, Dawnpelt was thunderstruck and horror-struck, ahe was squirming and struggling. "So long, Kittypet!" Maggottail snarled spitefully. Then he slashed Dawnpelt's chest, she scream with agony. "Dark Forest, retreat!" Maggottail commanded. Without hesitation, they ran into the distance like ghosts and ghouls and disappeared out of sight. They couldn't believe that Dark First has won, they beat them in the last battle. Was this so-called revenge? Nobody knew. Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt and Tigerheart raced to her. "My daughter! This can't be! I cannot lose another kit! We've loss Flametail! Tigerheart will be the only kit we have!" Rowanclaw said. "It's okay dad... Jayfeather... I just want to say... I'm sorry for accusing for killing my brother... I knew you didn't do it and I knew no one would believe... me... I was struck with grief... goodbye everybody..." Dawnpelt said. Dawnpelt closed her eyes and tears were coming down her cheek. Her body laid motionless to the cold-heart ground. There was a massive bloodbath. "Dawnpelt!" Rowanclaw said. The ginger tom was shaking her body. Tawnypelt was crying on Bramblestar's shoulder, his own niece was gone. "DAWNPELT!" Rownclaw screamed. There were silence, Rowanclaw's eyes were widened with extreme horror. He thought it was a nightmare. "What a horror show..." Teodor mumbled meekly and sadly. "May StarClan light her path..." Jayfeather said meekly. "Sorry for your loss!" Woody said softly. "It's my fault!" Tomiko said. Rowanclaw, still she shaking from his traumatism and horror-struck, turned and looked at Tomiko, still with horrify eyeful eyes still widened from shock, he saw Tomiko's tears fall to the ground, Rowanclaw had mixed and mural emotions: he was angry because Maggottail killed his own favorite kit, he was sad because his own daughter was gone, he was happy because the dark forest cats ran away, even though the clans and Yusei's friends lost and also because Dawnpelt is with her ancestors and Flametail and now he is sympathized because Tomiko is sad. These emotions were purely mixed together. Rowanclaw never thought that it was Tomiko's fault. "If I should've have known that Tigerstar's Bloodthirsty Archfiend Dragon was too powerful and intensively heavy-duty and hellacious, Dawnpelt wouldn't been dead!" Tomiko said. "It's not your fault my own kit is dead, Tomiko. It's Maggottail and I will get my revenge on Maggottail. Whatever it takes." Rowanclaw said. "You think so?" Sable said. "Yeah!" Rowanclaw replied sternly. ShadowClan grieved over Dawnpelt's death. "And I'm going to help you." Tawnypelt said. "Me too." Jayfeather said. Rowanclaw looked at Jayfeather, icily. "I didn't drown your son. But I can prove that I'm trustworthy here." Jayfeather said. "Okay." Rowanclaw said icily.

* * *

Me: Sorry if it that was short!

Oakheart: TOO SHORT!

Me: Stop screaming at me :(...

Oakheart: I CAN SCREAM AT ANYBODY IF I PLEASE TOO! LIKE MOM IS DUMB, MOM IS DUMB!

Rainflower: Now you take that back, this instance Oakheart.

(Oakheart and Rainflower get int a petty, quarrelsome fight)

Mistystar: Dad! GRANDMA!

(Oakheart and Rainflower Ignores Mistystar and continues quarreling, boisterously with each other and making a ruckus, later Leo comes in, seeing what is all the ruckus bout)

Leo: WHAT THE HECK! IT SOUNDS LIKE PANDEMONIUM HELL IN HEAR! =O

Mistystar and Me: 0_0;

Leo: What? It does... :(

Me: Anyways review!


	8. Episode 8: Cinderpelt encounters Leo

Me: Chapter 8!

Leo: I can't believe Dawnpelt died.

Me: I did it on purpose because I do not like Dawnpelt. :D

(everybody gasp)

Mousewhisker: Deadly secret... o_o

Me: Yes, yes it is a deadly secret. Mistystar, disclaimer please.

Mistystar: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's not Warriors. Only owns OCs.

Me: Leo will have a big role in this chapter and this chapter will have Leo's POV. This will contain Leo x Cinderpelt and a short sadistic Leo x Mapleshade.

Leo: Yeah! I get to have-Wait! LEO TIMES WHAT NOW? 0_e

Cinderpelt: Requested by yours truly, me! ;) hehe...

Luna: (snorts rudely)

Me: (wacks Luna beside the head) Luna you don't know jack!

Luna: Ow! HEY! =(

Me: Enjoy story! By the way, when Mapleshade is talking, just imagine her with a country/southern accent. For some reason, when I read Crookedstar's promise. I get a vision that she is speaking country xD.

* * *

Chapter 8: Cinderpelt encounters Leo

_Leo's POV_

It was nighttime and it was still a grievous day because of Dawnpelt's death. I was worried about Rowanclaw not getting any sleep, so I let him sleep in his room until he gets better, meaning until Rowanclaw is not so heavy-hearted and solemn. "Th-Thank you for caring about my needs Leo, you aren't the ordinary twolegs that we have in our world. Your really different." Rowanclaw said. "Thanks!" I replied. "Anyways this is where you'll will sleep. If you are scared or have any nightmares about your daughter's death, please talk to me, I won't get angry if you wake me up from my beauty sleep." I said seriously. "O-Okay." Rowanclaw said. He saw a piles of green stuff on it, then he realized.. it was moss bed! Rowanclaw was thunderstruck. "Leo! How do you know we clan cats sleep in moss beds!" Rowanclaw asked. "A pretty pure white she-cat named... Snowbird! Yea, Snowbird told me that clan cats sleep on moss beds! Hope it makes you comfortable! Goodnight Rowanclaw." I said. "Thanks and goodnight Leo. May StarClan bless you well." Rowanclaw said. Then I saw Tawnypelt she went inside my room, I left my door cracked open so cats could get in my room if they were scared. The crack was wide enough for the cats, because Tawnypelt went through the entrance, then she slept next to her mate. _How cute..._ I thought. Then I was about to my head to sleep, until my whole body jerked. A truckload of she-cats were in my bed! There was: Mothwing, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Mistystar, Petalfur, Sedgewhisker, Snowbird, Icecloud, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Blossomfall, Ivypool, Dovewing and some other of she-cats! Holy crap! I thought. I lay down and went to sleep. I felt Squirrelflight's purring on my bed, she must've been purr-sleeping or whatever. It kind of felt nice, it made me extremely dozy like crap...

(**A/N: Let the Painshipping begin... aka Leo x Mapleshade**)

"Leo..." A voice called. I turned around, I thought it was Tigerstar encountering my dreams again. I was ready to attack him, until it wasn't Tigerstar. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Hello their darling..." She said. "Who are you?" I growled. "Feisty, huh! That's no way to treat a she-cat! Your so determined! My name is Mapleshade, honey pie!" Mapleshade said, she gave me a kiss on the lips, I pushed her away, roughly. "I heard of you! You were there-" I said, but that darn southern accent tortoiseshell cut me off. "At battle with your friends vs Dark Forest! I was also there at Dawnpelt's death." Mapleshade said. I pouted and mumbled something inaudible. "Now! Don't be so angry, honey pie! it's Maggottail's fault. Not mine-" Mapleshade replied. "Still your part of the Dark Forest, you sleazeball!" Leo sneered. Mapleshade's amber eyes were blazing with anger, then she scratched my left eye, I caterwauled in pain. I whimpered like a puppy, tears were coming down my from eyes, it burned because the tears went straight down my scar. "Now that's no way to talk to a she-cat! You bimbo! Get up and take it like the wussy you are!" Mapleshade hissed. Did she just called me a... wussy? I thought. I was extremely offended by this. "I ain't a wuss nor bimbo!" Leo said. "Then who are you, honey-pie?" Mapleshade mocked. "Leonard Cornelius Silas Terasaki." I roared. It was midnight, I looked at the full moon. Mapleshade was confused. I ripped my shirt out and everything. I was in my were-wolfdog form. My wings spread out (**A/N: Leo's wings look light and darkness dragon's wings.**). I roared at Mapleshade, I saw a glass statue, I forced myself to break it, I swipe my massive paws at the statue and it broke, making Mapleshade terrified. Then I plunged myself at Mapleshade and tussled with her. "Still think I'm a wussy?" I growled. "Leo!" A voice said. It was Cinderpelt. I got off of Mapleshade and the 'fleabag' ran away and disappear into the distance. I laughed to myself with boastful pride. Then I appear in a sky with boatload of cats. "Where am I?" I said.

"Welcome to StarClan Leo, this is where good cats come during there afterlife, they hunt with their ancestries. Anyways. Leo, that was quite a fight and a transformation. But you shouldn't fight Mapleshade like that. Even if she is part of the Place of No Stars." Cinderpelt explained. "Sorry! But why?" I said. "Because when Squirrelflight said, Blue alone can save us all, that was my prophecy! Leonard Terasaki, you represent... Blue..." Cinderpelt said. I was dumbfounded. "But what does that have to do with me fighting Mapleshade!" I sneered. "That get snappy with me Leo. You represent Sunpelt!" Cinderpelt said. Cinderpelt just had a connection when she was quarreling with Leafpool. "Who is Sunpelt?" I asked. "Sunpelt was an ancient LionClan warrior, he was actually a lion. He was bold and prideful. He was also blundering and lively just like you are Leo. You can't fight until the real dangerous threat appears!" Cinderpelt explained. "Wh-What about Luna, eh?" I said. "She represents a female leopardess name Fleetfoot. But you are the major one who can save the clans and StarClan all furor the Dark Forest." Cinderpelt said. "Wait! Where is Dawnpelt?" I said. "I'm over here! This is my brother, Flametail." Dawnpelt said. "Hai!" Flametail mewed. "I'm hear with my ancestries. Tell mom and dad I said hi! Okay!" Dawnpelt said. "Alrighty." I said. "Me too! Tell them I said hai, as well!" Flametail said. "Alrighty!" I replied again. Then they went to play with each other. "They'll be fine. Right now were focusing on you. Sunpelt!" Cinderpelt called. It was big lion, he had a huge golden mane. "Is this Leo!" Sunpelt said. Sunpelt had a low voice (**A/N: he sounds like Regulus, who is voiced by Dan Green! Okay?**). "Yes! Now Sunpelt will go into your body, Leo. Hé will guide you." Cinderpelt said. "What about Luna?" I asked. "Fleetfoot is over there she is just waiting for Sunpelt." Cinderpelt said. "Ready! One, Two, Three!" Fleetfoot said. Fleetfoot and Sunpelt jumped out of the StarClan. she found Luna's body and went into her soul. Luna stumbled slightly, but still remained sleep, not bothering to wake up. While Sunpelt was searching for my body, he found and went inside my soul.

I woke up, sweating. Mistystar had her eyes widen open. "Um, Leo?" Mistystar said. "Sorry! I'm fine!" I replied. Mistystar shrugged and went back to sleep.

I touched my heart, and grabbed my shirt. _I'm_ _**Blue**__..._I thought. Then I went back to sleep. I prayed that Mapleshade wouldn't encounter me again.

* * *

Me: That's it. Review!


	9. Episode 9: Another Ominous Threat

Me: Chapter 9. Shellheart disclaimer please!

Shellheart: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's nor Warriors. Only own OCs. Enjoy!

Me: This will be short.

Stonefur: YOUR CHAPTERS ARE ALWAYS SHORT! TT_TT

Me: (face-palm)

* * *

Chapter 9: Another ominous threat

It was a beautiful day. Especially that Leo feels pride and boast in him, because Cinderpelt said in his dream, he was the major hero for once. Then Squirrelflight came. "Hello!" Squirrelflight meowed. "I got a dream from Cinderpelt." Leo said. "Really?" Squirrelflight said. "She said I represent Sunpelt, an ancient LionClan warrior." Leo said. "Well that's something?" A voice said. It was Leafpool. "That's my sister, Leafpool." Squirrelflight said. "I couldn't help hearing your conversation about Cinderpelt, so I just had to join in!" Leafpool said. "Squirrelflight! Our father was in our dream. He said the dark forest will come back for more." Leafpool said sternly. "Uh oh, this is bad! Real bad." Squirrelflight replied. "Don't worry! Remember, I'm blue!" Leo said. "Right! But Leo, Tigerstar and Mapleshade are dangerous-" Leafpool said. "Did you say Mapleshade?" Leo asked. Leafpool nodded. "That idiot also encountered my dream!" Leo exclaimed. Squirrelflight and Leafpool were dumbstruck. "Leo." Another voice called. It was Woody. "It's your time to shine." Woody said sternly. "I know..." Leo replied. "The threat will rise soon." Leafpool said. "Well we better get ready. Mapleshade... I'm coming for ya... **Big Time**..." Leo said.

* * *

Me: Told you that would be short. Next and last chapter is...

Honeyfern: Episode 10: He's a Warrior

Me: Review!


	10. Episode 10: He's a Warrior

Me: Final Chapter! Cloudtail, disclaimer please.

Cloudtail: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's nor Warriors. Only owns OCs.

Me: Enjoy, because this is the final chapter and I'm done! Oh, there is a cute little scene at the end ;)

* * *

Chapter 10: He's a Warrior

"Dark Forest is back!" Brightheart said. "They better be ready, because I'm going to get Maggottail!" Rowanclaw hissed. The dark forest cats came running after the clans, Rowanclaw try to Maggottail, searched everywhere and there he was, he was attacking Foxleap and Icecloud. Without hesitation, Rowanclaw leaped high in the sky and pounced on Maggottail, strangling him. "Foxleap... Icecloud... Go! Go fight with Sparrowfeather! NOW!" Rowanclaw said. Foxleap and Icecloud nodded and went to find and tussle with Sparrowfeather. Rowanclaw was not thee only one out for vendetta. Ivypool was tussling with Hawkfrost, she was devastated when he killed Hollyleaf. She wanted vendetta that's for sure. Not only she was trying to avenge Hollyleaf, but to she was avenging herself because Hawkfrost try to kill her as well, she kept clawing and scrabbling his face with outrageous fury. Ivypool repeatedly scrabbled Hawkfrost with breakneck speed. "You lying, selfish, traitorous, backstabbing, two-timing, double crossing, untrue FOX-DUNG! STARCLAN KITS! I HATE YOU!" Ivypool screeched. Ivypool kept backbiting at Hawkfrost. The tomcat was scuffling with Ivypool, it was a life-or-death fracas between the Ivypool and Hawkfrost. While Squirrelflight was violently attacking Darkstripe and Leafpool and Woody were biting and scratching Clawface. Meanwhile... we have Leo and Mapleshade's brawl of pandemonium.

"Leo..." Mapleshade said. "MAPLESHADE!" Leo roared. A lion's roar!? IMPOSSIBLE! Mapleshade thought. Leo tackled Mapleshade to the ground like a true-hearted warrior. He saw his sister, Luna and Bramblestar tussling with Tigerstar. Luna was doing most of brawling. "How are you a warrior?" Mapleshade hissed. Mapleshade had grisly, demonic growls and snarls as she bit Leo, there were horrifying, there were so horrifying that everybody stopped and went by Leo and Mapleshade. The battle looked looked hell-raising! Leo was roaring at Mapleshade as she head-butted him. "YOUR LIKE THE PREVIOUS MATE I HAD WHEN I WAS LIVING!" Mapleshade said uproariously. "STUPID CAT!" Leo roared. He slashed Mapleshade's throat and she faded away. "Where Maggottail?" Snowtuft said. "He faded away as well!" Shredtail said. "RETREAT!" Sparrowfeather said. Denver saw them disappearing into the distance.

"We must go home! Thank you for everything!" Blackstar said. The clans headed out. "Squirrelflight, Bramblestar are you coming?" Whitewing said. Bramblestar stared at Luna, tears foamed his eyes, he raced towards Luna and gave her a hug. Squirrelflight did the same with Leo. "You will be missed!" Squirrelflight yowled. "Squirrelflight we gotta to go!" Bramblestar said. They went and disappeared into the bushes. Then Bramblestar and Squirrelflight popped their heads out of the bushes. "We will return someday!" Bramblestar and Squirrelflight said in unison. Then Mothwing popped her head out. "Sooner then you think." Mothwing meowed. Then they disappeared out of sight in the bushes. _I'll miss em, especially Squirrelflight. _Leo said. _I'll miss Bramblestar... _Luna thought

**8 years later...**

Leo and Luna were in London. Leo became a turbo duelist, then weeks later he married Akiza and he had kids. He took a walk and he saw a familiar dark ginger she-cat. She meowed, she was quite old. "Squirrelflight..." Leo said. "I told you I would return, sooner then you think... **Leonard**." Squirrelflight replied. "It's me again!" Another voice said. "Mothwing!" Leo said. "Hello..." Mothwing cooed.

Luna also got married to Crow Hogan and had kids. She saw dark tabby tomcat, she jumped and thought it was Tigerstar. "I may look like my father, but I'm not him!" Bramblestar said. "Bramblestar..." Luna said. "Hi Luna..." Bramblestar purred.

* * *

Me: THE END!

All four clans: Awww.

Bumblestripe: ALL C'MON! (throws vole on the floor and pouts)

Me: Awkward... anyways, review!


End file.
